Generally, when reel fishing or fishing on a sea rock is implemented, a fishing weight is used to cast a fishing line which is connected to a fishhook, into the water, so that the fishhook is sunk into the water and is finally disposed at a desired position. Of course, a buoyant float is used, considering the weight of the fishing weight, to support the fishhook by using its own buoyance, such that the fishhook can float on the water. At this time, the fishing weight is generally manufactured by a lead material and has an oval shape, which may be variable upon determining the shapes thereof.
Furthermore, many such weights are made of the lead material are used for a fishing net, a cultivating farm net, various kinds of fish traps and so on, which are widely used in the whole world. As a result, many such fishing weights sink into the water and are not recovered.
However, since there have been recently developed fishing equipment which have a relatively excellent durability and are well repaired at a proper time, even though a serious problem that the fishing weight made of the lead material causes water pollution has emerged over the whole world, it can be expected that the damage caused by fishing equipment will be reduced. In the preferred embodiment of the present invention, therefore, an attention on the problems caused from the fishing weights made of the lead material which are deserted into the water by fishermen will be given.
Meanwhile, when fishing is executed on the sea, river, lake, a reservoir and the like, the fishhook is often caught on a water grass, stone, a gap in the rocks, or a net, which results in the cut-off of the fishing line. At the time, the fishing weight made of the lead material is deserted into the water, along with the cut-off fishing line.
In addition, after completing the fishing, it is common that fishermen cast the fishing weight made of the lead material into the water. The fishing weights which have been deserted into the water are continuously stacked on the bottom surface and, during a very long time period, are corroded and oxidized to thereby pollute the sea or river by heavy metals(for example, the lead material). Further, such water pollution may cause a fishery ecosystem to be destroyed. As a result, this destruction hinders the development of the fishing industry and the cultivating industry on the seas along the coast or adjacent seas, river, reservoir and the like Furthermore, this destroys the natural ecosystem on the seas along the coast or adjacent seas.
Accordingly, it is natural that the fishing weight made of the lead material which have been deserted in the water should be collected, but the collecting work is not well operated for various reasons. Therefore, as time elapses, the water pollution problem becomes more and more serious, which may badly effect the balance of ecosystems on the earth.